Je Ne Peux Pas Être Parfait
by Franny Moon
Summary: Draco a une discussion mouvementée avec son père au sujet de son amour pour Harry. Un amour dément, un amour brûlant. D/H Slash... Laissez une review S'il vous plait...


Hautement inspire de la chanson 'Perfect' par Simple Plan.  
  
Je vous en prie! Laissez-moi une review, je n'ai jamais écrit de D/H avant, dites-moi si c'est bien! S'il vous plait!  
  
O-O¬ Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
*Je Ne Peux Pas Être Parfait...*  
  
Par Franny Moon  
  
Qui paierait un prix exorbitant pour une chaise inconfortable? Oui, c'était du vrai et chic cuir noir, et alors? Elle n'était pas confortable.  
  
Mais bon, Lucius Malefoy était une de ces personnes prête à dépenser une somme équivalente au salaire annuel d'un travailleur pour acheter deux chaises où on ne voudrait pas avoir à s'asseoir pendant plus de cinq minutes, réalisa Drago en se tortillant dans le meuble luxueux.  
  
Et Merlin seul savait qu'il resterait dans ce siège pendant plus que cinq minutes...  
  
Lucius Malefoy, entouré de son habituelle aura de grande élégance sombre, entra silencieusement dans la petite sale qu'il se plaisait à appeler sa chambre des tortures.  
  
Ce n'était pas une *vrai* chambre des tortures, même s'il connaissait assez son père pour savoir qu'il y en avait probablement une ou deux cachées dans le sous-sol du manoir...  
  
En fait, il aimait l'appeler pompeusement son quartier de douleur et de regret parce que c'est la qu'il amenait les employés qu'il prévoyait mettre à la porte cavalièrement. C'était là qu'il amenait les pauvres sorciers qui lui devaient des montants juteux ; c'était là qu'il amenait les gens qu'il voulait rendre malheureux.  
  
Seulement les erreurs les plus décevantes de l'humanité avait droit à un entretient avec lui dans cette pièce et c'est pourquoi il était là, perçant douloureusement les accoudoir de son siège avec ses ongles.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas nier que la sensation était loin de lui déplaire par contre... La sensation de ses ongles perçant ce tissu mou, tout comme la sensation de ces même ongles parfait s'enfonçant dans une chaire pâle et douce.  
  
S'enfonçant assez profondément pour faire couler le sang... une image assez plaisante, il devait l'admettre...  
  
La sensation qu'il n 'aimait pas du tout par contre, était cet étrange mélange d'adrénaline et d'anxiété. Il savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle de la situation dès que son père poserait un premier regard sur lui. Il détestait perdre le contrôle...  
  
Et lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Lucius monter vers lui, il sentit douloureusement la lente perte de son contrôle sur la situation.  
  
"Pourrais-tu me dire, s'il te plait, Draco, qu'elle était la signification de ce hibou que tu m'as envoyé?" dit-il, prononçant chaque mot indépendamment, comme s'ils étaient des phrases distinctes.  
  
Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, chassant le n?ud qui s'y était formé sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
"Je crois que j'ai été parfaitement clair, Père'' affirma-t-il, essayant d'utiliser le même ton menaçant que son interlocuteur utilisait pour lui parler lorsqu'il était désobéissant étant enfant.  
  
"Écoute-moi bien mon garçon, parce que je ne le répèterai pas. Peux-tu seulement imaginer à quel point ce fut difficile pour moi de te ramener à la maison en plein milieu de l'année scolaire seulement pour avoir cette conversation avec toi? Si c'est une plaisanterie, Draco, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi!  
  
"Tu ne m'as pas élevé du tout!"  
  
Oh non... qu'avait-il fait... il n'avait pas pu empêcher le reproche menaçant de franchir ses lèvres...  
  
Il n'avait pas le contrôle? D'accord, mais il ne raterait certainement pas cette dernière chance de dire à son /cher/ père tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.  
  
"Pardon?" siffla l'homme, cette fois détachant chaque syllabes.  
  
"J'ai dit..."  
  
"Ne répète jamais ça devant moi, mon garcon."  
  
"Ouais? Et pourquoi pas?"  
  
"Je ne t'ai pas élevé à être aussi insolent! "  
  
"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'avais pas élevé du tout! " cria à le blond à son père.  
  
Lucius inspira calmement.  
  
"Nous aurons plusieurs opportunités pour reparler de cela plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je voudrais des explications à propos de ce hibou. " murmura-t-il d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne souhaitait jamais plus entendre parler de cela.  
  
Draco se rassied dans son siège avec un soupir, se préparant à faire face à la situation.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits, mais aussitôt que ses yeux furent clos, il pensa à cette peau bronzé contre la sienne, ces cheveux foncés qu'il aimait agripper fermement, ces yeux verts brouillés de désirs, ces brillantes larmes de douleur et de plaisir ultime.  
  
Frémissant d'un contentement indéniable, il ouvrit vivement les yeux, vidant son esprit de ces images de peaux sublimes se frottant l'une contre l'autre, fondant l'une dans l'autre. Ce n'était pas la moment. Même si ça lui donnait un peu de courage, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à /ça/.  
  
"Comme tu ne sembles pas disposé à commencer, je vais t'aider un peu. " Commença Lucius d'une voix doucereuse. " Tu as écrit que tu ne voulais plus t'entraîner à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago. "  
  
"C'est vrai Père. Je ne veux pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "  
  
"Et pourquoi cela?" demanda-t-il, se penchant vers l'avant.  
  
"Dans la guerre qui est à venir, je me tiendrai dans le camp opposé."  
  
Lucius était si surpris que ses yeux semblaient menacer de s'échapper de leurs orbites à tous moments. Bien sûr, pour Drago, cette vision n'avait pas de prix, mais il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier autant qu'il l'aurait voulu pour le moment, quoiqu'il se garda bien en mémoire de le faire plus tard.  
  
L'homme aux cheveux longs pris une grande inspiration.  
  
"Et pourquoi cela? " répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
  
"Je..."  
  
Là était la partie la plus difficile...  
  
"Je me suis... rapproché d'un des pilier de l'opposition".  
  
"Ne me dis pas que tu à copiné avec cette Sang-De-Bourbe de Granger ou cet adorateur de Moldus de Weasley. Ou pire encore, avec *Potter*."  
  
Draco savait qu'il était possible de dire 'Potter' d'une voix dégoûtée, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était possible de le dire avec cette voix remplie de haine et de révulsion.  
  
"En... En fait, je suis amoureux."  
  
Draco se rappela avec un faible sourire à quel point il lui avait été difficile de l'admettre en premier lieu. Combien de temps il lui avait fallut pour le découvrir, ensuite pour trouver un moyen de l'exprimer.  
  
Mais par dessus tout, il se rappela de l'expression sur le visage de Harry Potter quand il lui avait dit ce simple et honteux 'Je t'aime' . L'expression de pure joie, le faible sourire, les larmes de bonheurs, les mains tremblantes se tendant vers les siennes. Jamais il ne souhaitait les oublier.  
  
"Amoureux?" répéta Lucius avec répugnance et irritation. "Les Malfoys ne sont pas 'amoureux'. "  
  
Draco sentit son coeur se serrer en pensant à sa pauvre mère.  
  
"Il semble que je ne suis pas digne d'être un Malfoy alors. " dit-il, envoyant un regard assassin à son père.  
  
Ah... si seulement les regards pouvaient tuer...  
  
"Et puis-je savoir qui est l'heureuse élue?" dit l'homme ironiquement, faisant Draco se sentir stupide et pas à sa place.  
  
Le garçon pris une grande respiration, se préparant à faire rouler les délicieuse syllabe sur sa langue, se préparant à dire ce nom qu'il aimait habituellement dire, hurler murmurer ou gémir.  
  
"Harry Potter." Dit-il simplement.  
  
"Harry Potter? Comme Le survivant? Comme l'exécuteur de notre cher Seigneur? "  
  
"TON cher Seigneur. Oui. "  
  
"Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais un jour autant me décevoir, Draco. "  
  
"Je..."  
  
"C'est dégoûtant! TU es dégoûtant! Toi et...*lui*..."  
  
"Ferme-là! Je vais me tenir à ses côtés sur le champ de bataille et je te jure que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains si c'est nécessaire, mais ferme- là! Tu l'a déjà assez insulté - et moi aussi puisque nous y sommes- depuis les dernières années, mais ferme-là! "  
  
Draco savais ce que son père allait dire, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Non. Il garderait ce qu'il lui restait de sa fierté de Malfoy.  
  
"Voilà pourquoi je quitte cet endroit."  
  
Ses mots s'écrasèrent contre les murs noirs et se réverbérèrent dans la petite pièce.  
  
Non. Il ne laisserait pas son père le bannir du manoir de Malfoys. Quand il passerait la porte pour retourner à Poudlard, ce serait plus ne plus jamais le franchir.  
  
Le règne que Lucius observait sur les actes de son fils était terminé.  
  
"Dehors" dit-il, feignant le calme.  
  
Draco sourcilla.  
  
"DEHORS! Je veux que tu PARTES! Quitte cet endroit et ne reviens plus jamais!" hurla-t-il furieusement à son seul héritier.  
  
Sa colère avait eu raison de lui et ce fit sourire Draco sournoisement.  
  
"Tes désires sont mes ordres, *Père*" dit-il ridiculement poliment.  
  
Et là, juste là, il réalisa qu'au cours de la conversation, il avait retrouver le contrôle et il adorait ça.  
  
Il avait d'abord perdu le contrôle pour le refiler à son père, maintenant il perdait son père mais il lui refilait le contrôle.  
  
Ironique.  
  
Et lorsque Draco arriva sur les terres de Poudlard, il savait qu'il était à la maison. Poudlard était aussi la maison de Harry. Comment ce serait d'avoir la même maison? Se demandais Draco en montant à son dortoir.  
  
En ce moment précis, il se sentait victorieux, mais il savait que lorsque l'obscurité viendrait, lorsqu'il ramperait dans son lit, une douzaine de voix dans sa tête apparaîtrait pour le tourmenter, pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas pris la bonne décision. Mais une voix douce mais ferme leur dirait d'aller se faire paître.  
  
Harry se coucherait avec lui pour le réconforter. Parce qu'il savait que ce soir il serait faible. Il se permettrait d'être faible, de baisser sa garde, de pleurer sur une épaule chaude.  
  
Et il essaierait de continuer à vivre, oubliant l'existence de cette famille déjantée. Et peut-être qu'après des années et des années de séparation, il oublierais la voix de son père, le visage de son père.  
  
Il oublierait peut-être l'ambiance aseptique du manoir Malfoy. Les ombres omniprésente, les murs sombres, l'immense chambre verte foncée qu'il appelait la sienne.  
  
Et peut-être que Harry lui ferait même oublier le manque de caresses, le manque de baisers de bonne nuit. Il lui apprendrait comment cajoler, comment accepter l'affection, comment la redonner.  
  
L'été arriverait et il aurait le meilleur moment de sa vie, voyageant, explorant l'Angleterre, l'Irlande peut-être. Il ne serait plus prisonnier d'une prison de verre. Ses ailes étaient soignée, il pouvait voler à présent.  
  
S'envoler au loin...  
  
Plus d'entraînement pour être un meurtrier professionnel, plus d'homme grand aux longs cheveux blonds pour lui dire quoi faire.  
  
Il était libre.  
  
Et Harry lui apprendrait la signification de liberté.  
  
Et cette nuit, lorsque Harry rejoint Draco dans son lit, aucun mot ne fut prononcé... Ils s'aimeraient de la seule manière qu'ils connaissaient. Deux enfant dérangés jouant avec le feu.  
  
De douces mains asséchèrent des joues brillantes.  
  
De pales lèvres en rencontrèrent des mouillées en baisers fiévreux.  
  
Des langues affamées léchèrent des diamants d'eau.  
  
Des cheveux blond et des cheveux noirs s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres.  
  
De tendres lèvres caressèrent des paupières fermées et des dents semblables à des perles arracherait des cils foncés.  
  
Les gémissants et les sanglots furent étouffés par de chaudes et voraces bouches.  
  
Des ongles parfait s'enfoncèrent dans da la douce chaire offerte et le sang se répandit sur les peaux bronzée et pâle.  
  
Les respiration vinrent haletante et les coeurs battirent au même rythme effréné.  
  
De brillants sillons de salive étincelèrent sous de gracieux rayons de lune.  
  
De longs doigts saisirent des cheveux emmêlés.  
  
Les larmes et la sueur furent léchés.  
  
C'était l'amours. Un amour dément, mais c'était l'amour. C'était leur manière de s'aimer et c'était exquis. C'était désespéré et brûlant.  
  
Ils n'avaient jamais appris à aimer correctement et ils en oubliaient souvent la mince ligne entre le plaisir et la douleur.  
  
Il s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre tellement fort, ils se fondirent tellement l'un à l'autre, qu'on ne pouvait savoir lequel prenait et lequel était pris.  
  
Et lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, tous leurs fluides étaient mélangés dans un désordre confortable.  
  
Deux corps trop minces soudés ensemble pour ne jamais être séparé.  
  
Un murmure râpeux et indistinct envahit l'oreille de Harry.  
  
"Tu réalises bien que j'ai renié ma famille pour l'amour de toi?"  
  
Une faible sourire ensommeillé apparut sur les lèvres gonflées du garçon aux cheveux foncés.  
  
"Je ferais n'importe quand la même chose pour toi, n'importe quand... " 


End file.
